Nous y laisserons des plumes !
by Destrange
Summary: Recueil d'OS délirants \o/ Les Potter font un tour en Tardis, Harry dresseur de pokémons, Hagrid va à un concours de parapluie, Harry plongeur de l'année, La fureur du procureur Granger, l'éducation selon Patmol, descente chez un odieux trafiquant français...
1. Case départ

Bonjour ! Me revoici avec un petit recueil.

J'ai participé à un discord d'écriture grâce à Nesache. Merci à elle ! Et merci à tous participants de ce discord.

Ces quatre textes ont été écrits avec quelques défis : faire des crossovers, en 40 minutes, avec un thème/objet donné.

Il fallait faire apparaitre le Tardis. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

« Dis Papa pourquoi on utilise pas la poudre de cheminette ? demanda James à son père.

— James tu m'énerve ! répliqua Harry. Tu es malade, tu n'es pas à la l'école, tu as horreur de transplaner…

— Mais ça me rendrait encore plus malade.

— Oui mais en attendant on a plus de poudre de cheminette !

— Le gros Moldu dans le métro. Il sentait super mauvais.

— James, il suffisait qu'on transplane.

— Mais je ne savais pas qu'il y aurait ce Moldu.

— James tu ne vas pas être insupportable toute la journée. Sinon je demande à échanger la garde pour Azkaban aujourd'hui et tu m'accompagnes c'est clair ?

— M'en fous, y a plus de détraqueurs à Azkaban depuis que tonton King nous en a débarrassé.

— Ca c'est ce qu'on dit aux petits garçons pour qu'ils s'endorment le soir ! s'exclama celui qui ne survivrait pas à cette journée.

— T'mens dit spa vrai t'mens dit !? interrogea anxieusement James.

— Evite de parler comme Nesache ! Elle est gentille mais quand même.

— Oui je sais, soupira James. Il faut parler comme tonton Destrange mais il est chiant le Des…

— James !

— Sbon ! C'est encore loin ton ministère ?

— La cabine est à deux rues d'ici. Enfin je crois. Ça fait un moment que je ne suis pas venu. »

Harry hésita et tourna au coin de la rue. James s'arrêta net puis se rua vers une cabine bleue en s'écriant « C'est là P'pa c'est bon ! »

Harry eut un méchant doute. Dans ses souvenirs la cabine était rouge. Le Survivant dut accélérer le pas pour suivre la pile électrique qui lui servait de fils. Il ne donnait pas l'impression d'être malade celui-là.

James ouvrit la porte à la volée et se retrouva dans une grande pièce qui devait avoir subit un sortilège d'extension indétectable.

Un homme qui ressemblait furieusement à Barty Crouch Jr [1] se retourna vers lui en souriant.

« Salut ! Je suis le Docteur et toi ?

— James Sirius Potter mais par pitié ne m'examinez pas. Je fais semblant d'être malade pour échapper à la dictée de ce matin. »

La "réplique de Barty" haussa un sourcil amusé et se tourna vers Harry qui venait d'entrer.

« Oh je suis navré, nous ne voulions pas vous déranger. James viens donc. Ce n'est pas ici. Et on va être en retard à mon travail.

— Si vous le voulez je peux vous déposer quelque part, répondit aimablement le Docteur.

— Chouette ! Chemin de traverse, chez l'apothicaire car on a plus de poudre de cheminette.

— C'est comme si c'était fait ! »

Quelques minutes plus tard, James se rua à l'extérieur et alla acheter une livre de poudre étincelante. Il revint rapidement avec un sourire qui lui faisait deux fois le tour de la tête.

« Et maintenant ? demanda obligeamment le Docteur.

— Nous allons… commença Harry.

— 12 Square Grimmaurd, Londres, coupa James.

— Certainement pas nous allons être en retard.

— Bah je ramène aussi une heure en arrière. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, les Potter quittèrent le Tardis.

« Eh bien tu vois P'pa on va pouvoir aller au ministère en poudre de cheminette maintenant ! »

* * *

[1] David Tenant a joué Barty Crouch Jr (Croupton en français) et un Docteur donc la ressemblance est probable ^^ Je ne connais pas du tout la série donc j'espère que je n'ai pas fait d'erreur et que ça s'insère bien.

J'aime beaucoup l'idée qu'ils soient revenus au départ. Finalement ça n'a pas servi à grand chose. J'espère que ça vous a plu.

Voilà donc première participation à ce discord. C'était Nesache qui m'a invité. Si vous avez envie de rire franchement, je vous conseille d'aller faire un tour sur son profil /u/7665662/ Elle a un style décalé qui est excellent.

Merci d'avoir lu.


	2. Un pokémon si mignon

Ce texte ont été écrit sous forme de crossover, en 40 minutes et avec le défi de faire apparaitre une pokéball.

* * *

« Hermione, gémit Neville. Je crois que je sais pourquoi le couloir est interdit.

— Plus tard Neville !

— Hermione, gémit encore Neville.

— Quoi ? » aboya Hermione en se retournant.

La jeune sorcière se décomposa.

« Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette horreur ! » demanda-t-elle horrifiée.

Le chien à trois têtes, se releva étira un cou, puis un second et bailla avec la troisième. Bref ! Il posa ses six yeux luisants sur ses trois prochains repas, en bavant de délectation par avance.

« Pas de panique, intervint Harry. J'ai une pokéball. Volée à Big D bien entendu. »

Il lança la balle à la tête du monstre. La balle s'ouvrit et Touffu rentra dedans. La balle s'agita une fois, deux fois puis s'ouvrit.

Touffu sauvage passe à l'attaque !

« Courez » hurla Hermione hystériquement.

Les trois Gryffondor prirent courageusement la fuite !

* * *

Les pokémons c'est une bonne partie partie de mon enfance mais c'est en écrivant ce genre de textes que je me rappelle que finalement je ne voudrais pas être dresseur de pokémon ^^

Merci d'avoir lu.


	3. Mon beau parapluie rose

Ce texte ont été écrit sous forme de crossover, en 40 minutes et avec le défi de faire apparaitre le parapluie de Mary Poppins.

* * *

Hagrid jeta un coup d'œil fort peu discret à droite. Tout le monde l'avait vu. Il en jeta un encore plus discret à gauche. Tout le monde l'avait vu. Il leva discrètement son parapluie rose et le baissa aussitôt, ce faisant il manqua d'éborgner une sorcière qui passait par là.

« Oups pardon ! »

BANG ! Le Magicobus apparut dans un bruit assourdissant. La porte s'ouvrit à la volée sur un Stan Rocade surexcité.

« Bonjour et bienvenue à bord du Magi…

— C'est ça c'est ça. Combien pour aller à Londres ? grogna Hagrid.

— Deux Gallions et trois Noises mais pour trois Mornilles et six Noises de plus je peux vous apporter un peigne pour la barbe et…

— Une autre fois Stan c'est urgent !

— Eh mais tu vas à la convention des parapluies ?

— Heu Stan plus discrètement. Je ne tiens pas à ce que ça…

— Mary Poppins ? Gene Kelly ? Est-ce que vous pouvez faire une grosse place à l'ami Rubeus ? s'exclama joyeusement Rocade. Vous allez avoir de la concurrence de taille. »

* * *

Je ne me souviens quasiment plus du film avec Mary Poppins mais ça m'a beaucoup amusé à l'écrire.

Merci d'avoir lu.


	4. Comme un poisson dans l'eau

Ce texte ont été écrit sous forme de crossover, en 40 minutes et avec le défi de faire apparaitre une espèce de tenue de plongée de l'univers de Zelda. Enfin vous voyez le genre ? ^^

* * *

« C'est mort Harry on trouveras jamais, lança Ron avec le courage d'un Gryffondor.

— Ron, tu continues à lire cette pile de livres. Tu n'aides pas là ! » s'exclama Hermione.

Harry ne répondit rien mais songeait sérieusement au suicide. Mais tout sauf par la noyade. Après tout c'était l'objet de cette seconde de tâche. Prendre un bain dans le lac noir en février : un suicide.

Ron ne put répondre car la silhouette menaçante de la bibliothécaire apparut.

« Moins fort ! » rugit-elle.

Harry se retint d'expliquer en quoi il trouvait la réaction absurde. Il accueillit avec joie d'être éjecté de la bibliothèque en se posant une question primordiale : aller se jeter du haut de la tour d'astronomie ou aller faire un massage à Aragog dans la forêt interdite ?

« J'ai faim, grogna Ron. On va aux cuisines ?

— Non, répliqua Hermione.

— Dobby ? » appela Ron.

L'elfe apparut dans un pop sonore et s'inclina très bas devant le noble ami du très grand Harry Potter monsieur.

« Qu'est-ce que Ronald Weasley aimerait monsieur ?

— Des éclairs aux chocolat, des bretzels, des pains au chocolat (surtout pas de chocolatine hein).

— Ron, nous parlerons de ton attitude esclavagiste plus tard ! Pour le moment nous devons trouver comment faire respirer Harry sous l'eau et vite !

— Est-ce que Harry Potter monsieur à besoin de respirer sous l'eau ? demanda l'elfe intrigué.

— Oui Dobby je dois plonger dans le lac pendant une heure, expliqua Harry avec l'humeur d'un détraqueur.

— Dobby a une solution monsieur ! Dobby va ramener la Branchiflore à Harry Potter ! »

L'elfe disparut dans un claquement sonore, laissant un Ron affamé, une Hermione furieuse et un Harry déprimé.

« Vous croyez qu'il a une solution ? demanda Harry sans y croire.

— Ben Harry tu connais Dobby ? Il a essayé de te renvoyer de Poudlard en jetant un gâteau chez tes Moldus, en bloquant l'accès au quai 9 ¾, en ensorcelant un Cognard pour te tuer. Il est digne de confiance, démontra Ron avec sagesse.

— Tu as raison, vieux. »

Les trois Gryffondor remontèrent dans les étages en direction de leur salle commune, lorsqu'ils tombèrent sur Fred et Georges.

« Tu as vu leurs têtes ? commença l'un des deux. C'est le moment de…

— Remonter les enchères contre Potter, s'exclama joyeusement le second.

— Vous semblez euphoriques, constata le premier.

— Je ne sais pas comment survivre à la seconde tâche, admit prudemment Harry.

— Bah quand c'est comme ça, faut tricher un peu. Demande de l'aide !

— C'est interdit, objecta Hermione.

— Justement ! confirmèrent les trois Weasley d'une seule voix.

— Rentrons à la salle commune ! »

Fred jeta un pétard du docteur Flibuste pour attirer l'attention de tous les Gryffondor.

« Tout ce qui vous passe par la tête pour aller faire un tour dans les profondeurs du lac, s'exclama George. Question de vie ou de mort ! »

En deux minutes, un Né-Moldu de sixième année leur parla de sa passion pour la plongée et voulu leur montrer son équipement.

Harry et Hermione se facepalmèrent. Comment n'y avaient-ils pas songé plus tôt ? Finalement Harry repoussa ses plans. Aragog n'aurait pas de massage ce soir (pauvre Aragog !) et le saut de l'ange attendrait qu'une auréole veuille bien lui apparaitre.

* * *

Voilà ça correspond assez bien à ce que je pensais quand j'ai lu le passage du tome 4. Je me trouve moins inspiré mais j'espère vous avoir arraché un sourire.

On m'a signalé une superbe allitération en P complétement involontaire. (Si si je vous jure !)

Bon je suis profondément navré pour les fans d'Aragog. Il n'aura pas sa gratouille.

Merci d'avoir lu.


	5. La fureur du procureur Granger

Hello !

Me revoici avec un petit texte sur le droit sorcier. Non non non ne partez pas. Voilà ! Revenez, installez-vous confortement, prenez une Bieraubeurre.

Il y a quelques semaines, j'ai reparlé avec l'amie CacheCoeur des lois désuètes, stupides et très drôles qui existe dans plusieurs pays. C'est ce qui m'a donné envie d'écrire ce petit texte.

Alors il y a longtemps qu'il est écrit mais je ne publie qu'aujourd'hui pour l'anniversaire de CacheCoeur. J'espère que ton cadeau te plaira Cache ! :)

* * *

La fureur du procureur Granger :

Hermione Granger descendait les couloirs du ministère au pas de charge. Son aura magique rayonnait d'une telle fureur que chacun s'écartait prudemment de son passage. Le redoutable procureur Granger se dirigeait vers le bureau du ministre lui-même. Rien ne semblait pouvoir arrêter le fer de lance du droit magique… et rien ne l'arrêta.

Hermione traça son chemin sans tenir compte des protestations de la secrétaire du ministre. Elle arracha plus qu'elle n'ouvrit la porte. Apparemment, « monsieur le ministre », Shacklebolt, était en réunion.

« Il faut que je vous parle » ordonna Hermione d'un ton fort peu engageant.

Elle assassina du regard le sorcier qui ouvrait la bouche pour protester et ignora les regards ahuris des deux autres. Seul Kingsley conserva son habituel air placide.

« Vous avez trois minutes, dit-il tranquillement. Pas une seconde de plus. »

Hermione comprit immédiatement la mise en garde mais lui adressa un regard reconnaissant. L'ancien auror était décidément le seul rayon de soleil de cette horrible semaine.

« Il a recommencé. Cet ignoble c…

— Quelle affaire ? l'interrompit Kingsley.

— Ministère contre Runcorn. Le témoin n'avait pas à se trouver là au moment du crime. Ce fichu témoin a cédé sous la pression. Il a passé un accord l'ennemi pour éviter les poursuites et s'est rétracté.

— Évidemment, grogna Kingsley en fronçant les sourcils.

— Chez les Moldus, il existe un système de protection des témoins pour éviter qu'un témoin peu recommandable soit poursuivi en parallèle pour une autre affaire.

— Ah bon ? Ce juriste commence à devenir assez gênant. Quelle vieille loi avait-il déterré la dernière fois ?

— Dans Abbot contre Fawley ?

— C'est ça.

— Il est légal de tuer un Écossais à York seulement s'il porte un arc et des flèches. Ce bal costumé à York a été une tuerie, ironisa Hermione folle de rage.

— Vous avez déjà tempêté sur cette loi médiévale et obsolète le mois dernier. Elle a été abrogée mais on ne peut juger rétroactivement un sorcier innocenté. Fin de l'histoire.

— Mais monsieur le Ministre. Il vient d'hériter de deux nouvelles affaires.

— Lesquelles ?

— Un loup-garou renvoyé pour absentéisme au travail, lors de la pleine lune évidemment, et un litige entre deux sociétés de balais volants. Il faut faire quelque chose.

— Nous sommes bien d'accord. Je compte argumenter au Magenmagot afin de lancer un projet pour synthétiser, simplifier et moderniser le droit magique.

— Je vous en supplie ! Placez-moi à la tête du projet.

— C'est une tâche colossale Hermione…

— Tant qu'on ne l'attaquera pas c'est certain. Alors ?

— Les trois minutes sont écoulées, la congédia-t-il.

— Mais…

— Je vous tiens au courant. Bonne journée maitre Granger » assena le ministre.

Une semaine plus tard, Hermione reçut une note de service qui l'invitait à prendre le thé avec le ministre.

Soulagée mais un peu stressée, Hermione arriva avec dix minutes d'avance. La secrétaire, qui était un brin rancunière, l'introduisit avec froideur.

« Alors ? commença aussitôt Hermione.

— Assied-toi Hermione » l'invita Kingsley en souriant.

Le procureur Granger prit sur elle, eut un sourire crispé mais obéit. Le service à thé s'approcha en flottant doucement dans les airs et servit d'autorité le ministre puis Hermione. Cinq morceaux de sucre tombèrent dans chaque tasse. Hermione, qui le buvait sans sucre, fit une grimace. L'influence du regretté directeur Dumbledore sur Kingsley était indéniable.

« Vous serez cinq à travailler sur la modernisation droit magique, annonça solennellement le ministre.

— Merlin merci !

— Kingsley devrait suffire » la taquina le ministre moqueur.

Hermione tout sourire lui jeta un regard pseudo-agacé.

« Et avec qui ? Qui dirige l'équipe ?

— Tu codirigeras l'équipe avec l'expert que j'ai engagé. Impossible de te laisser diriger seule. Il refusait. Enfin tu le connais » expliqua Kingsley avec un sourire un peu crispé.

Hermione fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce mauvais plan ? Elle allait réclamer des précisions quand on toqua à la porte. Le ministre invita à entrer. Hermione porta nerveusement la tasse à ses lèvres et avala son thé de travers en entendant cette horrible voix trainante.

« Eh bien Granger ? Je te fais toujours autant d'effet à ce que je vois ?

— Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici Malefoy ? parvint à articuler Hermione entre deux quintes de toux.

— Je suis venu moderniser le droit sorcier bien sûr, répondit-il en envoyant un clin d'œil au ministre.

— Mais… mais c'est impossible. Il… enfin…

— Hermione, coupa Kingsley. Nous avions besoin d'un expert qui connait le droit magique actuel sur le bout des doigts pour éviter que les futurs textes soit retournés contre nous.

— Monsieur le ministre a eu le bon goût de proposer au meilleur, conclut modestement Drago Malefoy.

— Il a hélas parfaitement fait ses preuves pendant ses derniers procès. Bon courage Hermione » termina Kingsley qui semblait profondément désolé.

* * *

Voilà !

« Il est légal de tuer un Écossais à York seulement s'il porte un arc et des flèches. » c'est une vraie loi qui existe véritablement dans la très réelle Angleterre. Véridique ! XD

Des vieilles lois comme ça, il y en a plein pour chaque pays et des sites internet les recensent pour notre plus grand plaisir.

D'ailleurs je dois régulariser ma situation au plus vite. Il faut que j'achète une botte de foin pour le cheval du roi au cas où il passerait à côté de chez moi. Please ne me balancez pas à la maréchaussée ^^ même si je suppose que vous êtes plus prévoyant et que vous avez la votre.


	6. L'éducation selon Patmol

Deux petits textes que j'avais oubliés de mettre en ligne.

Dans celui-ci il fallait placer un certain nombre de mots tordus.

L'idée de Sirius et Remus élevant petit-Harry me vient de l'amie nesache. Et comme l'atelier d'écriture se déroulait avec elle… trêve de blabla. Bonne lecture.

* * *

L'éducation selon Patmol :

Remus servit un muesli très équilibré avec trop de raisins secs. Sirius et Harry firent une grimace. Harry commença à jouer avec sa cuillère et à manger du bout des dents pour faire plaisir à Remus. Mais c'est bien parce qu'il est gentil Remus, hein ?

— Dis Sirius, demanda Harry. Qu'est-ce que les **girafes** mangent au petit déjeuner ?

— Ben des pancakes **cordiformes** comme tout le monde, répondit aussitôt l'animagus.

Remus leva les yeux au ciel. Qu'est-ce que Patmol allait encore inventer ?

— Mais je me suis toujours demandé comment elles faisaient pour utiliser la poêle et retourner les pancakes. Avec les sabots ça doit être compliqué.

— C'est vrai ça, remarqua Harry en fronçant les sourcils avec une moue adorable (Nda : détail marketing pour plaire à CacheCoeur). Comment elles font Patmol ?

— MiniCornedru elles tiennent la poignée de la poêle et les spatules avec la bouche, enchaîna Sirius. Comme toutes les girafes, précisa-t-il.

— Elles y arrivent vraiment ? demanda Harry en se tournant vers Remus.

— Bien sûr ! reprit Sirius. Tu n'as jamais vu dans les magasins, il y a des formes pour que les **spatules** puissent être maniées avec les dents.

— Ah d'accord, répondit Harry. Maintenant que tu le dis, je me souviens en avoir vu.

Remus se facepalma dans le dos des deux gamins.

— Mais dit, ça peut servir à d'autres animaux alors ?

— Bien sûr ! Les ours par exemple. Enfin quand ils ne sont pas atteints de **Fuchsteufelswild**. Heureusement ça n'arrive pas souvent, s'empressa de rassurer Sirius. Par contre les serpents ne peuvent pas.

— Parce qu'ils utilisent leur corps pour tenir les spatules ?

— Tout à fait Harry, soupira Remus. Tiens lève-toi de ta chaise, que je t'enfile ce **plaid**. Il faut y aller maintenant. Tu vas être en retard à l'école.

Quelques années plus tard, Harry traînait Luna dans une grande surface moldue à la recherche de spatules de cuisine.

— Que cherches-tu Harry ?

— Des spatules pour girafes.

— Troisième nargole à droite.

— Merci !

* * *

Voilà voilà… Sirius et Remus sont les meilleurs parents du monde :D


	7. Descente dans l'allée des Embrumes

Bonjour à tous !

Voici un OS que j'ai mis un bout de temps à retrouver. Comme je l'avais vraiment apprécié, j'ai demandé de le traduire. Le texte original s'appelle « A moment in Knockturn Alley » ( /s/2262567/ ) écrit par Teshara ( /u/261213/ )

C'est la première fois que je traduis un texte heureusement j'ai eu l'aide de Matteic. Merci à elle !

Croyez le ou non (moi j'ai du mal) ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre d'un challenge… en 30 minutes !

* * *

**Disclaimer** :

Tout d'abord les droits de l'univers et les personnages sont à JK Rowling et/ou la Warner Bros je ne sais pas trop.

L'idée appartient à Teshara.

Qu'est-ce qu'il me reste ? Le plaisir de vous partager ce texte en français ? Pas grand-chose de plus ^^

* * *

« Malédiction, » murmura Severus Rogue pour lui-même quand le portail derrière le Chaudron Baveur s'ouvrit. Il faisait face à une foule grouillante de badauds venant faire leurs emplettes sur le Chemin de Traverse. C'était une froide journée d'hiver et le brouillard semblait envelopper les gens et les faire disparaitre.

Quelques personnes, suffisamment proches pour le voir, s'écartèrent vivement de son passage lorsqu'il entreprit de fendre la foule de passants.

Il descendit la rue bondée jusqu'à trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Une petite pancarte de bois indiquant l'Allée des Embrumes. Il faillit avoir un rictus à la vue de la pancarte, mais se retint de justesse lorsqu'il sentit ses lèvres s'incurver.

Il s'enfonça dans l'ombre entre les bâtiments se sentant enveloppé par l'obscurité. Il prit un moment pour respirer, loin de la foule, même si avec tout ce qui se passait, il semblait y avoir davantage de gens dans l'Allée des Embrumes ces temps-ci. C'était un peu déconcertant.

Il s'avança dans la ruelle les enseignes commençaient à apparaitre malgré le brouillard épais qui semblait naitre ici dès qu'il avait de l'humidité dans l'air.

Rogue fouilla dans les poches de ses épaisses robes noires à la recherches d'un bout de papier et le parcourut des yeux.

« Yeux de scarabée, griffes de cocatrix, coquilles d'œuf de moineau, » murmura-t-il pour lui-même. « Et après éventuellement aller manger. »

Il se figea en apercevant quelque chose du coin de l'œil. Enfin, peut-être pas simplement apercevoir, Hagrid était difficile à rater même quand il essayait de ne pas attirer l'attention sur lui.

Hagrid était dans une petite échoppe spécialisée en ingrédients de potions difficiles à trouver. Severus n'avait pas besoin d'y aller souvent car la plupart des choses qui y étaient vendues étaient très au-dessus des compétences des étudiants de Poudlard.

Il observa Hagrid avec méfiance. L'individu malpropre derrière le comptoir était suspicieux, mais finalement, il retourna la petite pancarte qui indiquait maintenant 'fermé' et mena Hagrid à l'arrière de sa boutique.

Rogue plissa les yeux. Il avait des soupçons.

Hagrid quitta joyeusement l'Allée des Embrumes, serrant un petit paquet sous son manteau. Il pénétra dans la ruelle qui ramenait vers le bien plus sûr Chemin de Traverse mais se figea dans l'ombre en entendant un léger toussotement.

« Que croyez-vous faire, Hagrid ? » demanda la voix de Rogue, sortant des ténèbres.

« J-je ne sais pas ce que vous voulez dire, » bégaya Hagrid.

« Kelly a un certaine nombre de choses intéressantes dans son arrière-boutique, si je me souviens bien, » dit Rogue en prenant le bras du demi-géant pour le ramener dans l'Allée des Embrumes. « Aucune d'entre elles ne seraient appropriées pour vous. »

De retour dans l'Allée, Hagrid vit Rogue l'observer à travers la lumière brumeuse qui filtrait à travers l'obscurité et le brouillard.

« Je regardais juste quelques prix, » mentit Hagrid. « Pour le professeur Dumbledore. »

Rogue haussa un sourcil en sa direction. Hagrid devint écarlate. Rogue allait dire quelque chose, mais fut interrompu par un mouvement qui semblait venir de l'intérieur du manteau d'Hagrid.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? » demanda Rogue.

« Rien, » répondit Hagrid rapidement alors que quelque chose glissait de façon audible sous sa veste.

« Ramenez-le, Hagrid, » dit Rogue, comme s'il parlait à un petit enfant. Sa tête commença à le lancer.

« Mais il n'y a personne pour prendre soin de lui, » protesta Hagrid. « Vous ne savez pas ce que ce fou voulait faire de lui ! »

Rogue pouvait l'imaginer. Il était maître des potions, après tout.

« Quoi que ce soit, » dit Rogue, « Kelly trafique des choses dangereuses et peu importe ce qu'il y a sous votre veste, ce n'est certainement pas une bonne chose pour Poudlard. »

Une petite tête reptilienne turquoise et dorée émergea de la veste d'Hagrid et darda sa langue fourchue vers Severus.

« C'est sans aucun doute une mauvaise chose pour l'école ! » tempêta Rogue aussi discrètement que possible sans attirer l'attention des autres passants. « Les Occamies peuvent dépasser quatre mètres ! Ils sont dangereux ! »

« Ils ne sont pas dangereux, » protesta Hagrid en encourageant gentiment l'animal à retourner sous son manteau.

« Juste incompris, » répliqua Rogue d'un ton sarcastique.

Hagrid rougit davantage.

« Vous ne pouvez pas utiliser l'Allée des Embrumes comme votre animalerie personnelle, » dit Rogue en ramenant Hagrid vers le magasin où le petit Occamy avait été acquis.

Hagrid renonça au petit animal non sans de nombreuses larmes. Kelly eut une discussion avec Rogue à propos de ce qui arriverait s'il vendait la moindre créature dans le futur.

« Peut-être une tortue volante ? » suggéra Kelly. Rogue haussa un sourcil quand une petite tortue avec une carapace ailée jaillit d'une boite. « Complètement légal et si vous vous en lassez, vous pouvez les consommer quand elles sont plus grosses. »

Hagrid ouvrit de grands yeux ronds et sa bouche commença à trembler.

« Parfait, » dit rapidement Rogue avant que Hagrid ne fasse quelque chose au vendeur. « Je suppose que vous nous en donnerez une paire, considérant le prix de l'Occamy. »

« Absolument, » dit Kelly, Ses cheveux sombres et graisseux tressautant alors qu'il hochait la tête. « Je vous en mets quatre. »

« Bien,» dit Rogue d'un ton sec en essayant de boucler l'affaire aussi vite que possible. Comment Hagrid pouvait s'être autant attaché à l'Occamy en moins de dix minutes ?

Kelly emballa les tortues aussi rapidement que possible Hagrid semblait apaisé par le faible bruit de bourdonnement qui venait de la boîte. Il n'arrêtait pas de regarder à travers les trous d'aération de la boîte et chuchotait des mots apaisants aux petites tortues.

« Pas de chaudrons pour vous, » murmura le demi-géant. « Vous grandirez et deviendrez fortes et aimées. »

Rogue sentit son cœur se serrer.

« Allez » dit Rogue en repoussant Hagrid à l'extérieur de l'échoppe. « Et plus d'animal de compagnie original. »

Hagrid avait l'air ravi en quittant l'Allée des Embrumes, mais Rogue n'avait pas encore fait son propre shopping.

Il alla à la boutique où il avait prévu de se rendre et prit les ingrédients destinés à ses étudiants. Sur le chemin du retour, il se sentit inexplicablement attiré par la boutique de Kelly.

« En quoi puis-je vous aider ? » demanda nerveusement Kelly en voyant Rogue revenir dans le magasin.

« Je veux revoir l'Occamy, » dit Rogue d'un ton sec.

Kelly courut presque dans l'arrière-boutique et revint avec un sac brun qui remuait. Il l'ouvrit sur le comptoir et le petit Occamy sortit en rampant. Ses pattes étaient courtes et ne pouvaient pas encore supporter son poids. Ses ailes étaient petites et encore flexibles. Une petite touffe de plumes commençait à pousser.

« Je le prends, » dit Rogue d'un ton froid.

« Oui, monsieur, » répondit Kelly, prenant un air de connaisseur. « Voulez-vous que je le démembre pour vous ? »

« Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, » répondit Rogue. « J'aime mes ingrédients frais. »

Le vendeur emballa la créature et s'inclina très bas alors que Rogue le payait et quittait la boutique.

Il y avait largement de la place à Poudlard. Les cachots étaient plus vastes que quiconque le pensait. Personne n'y descendait jamais à part lui et Dumbledore.

Rogue sentit un petit mouvement sous ses robes et les tapota.

« Nous serons bientôt rentrés à la maison,» murmura Rogue en traversant à grands pas la foule de gens du Chemin de Traverse. « Tout ira bien. »

* * *

Voilààà ! Merci d'avoir lu.

C'est le genre de texte que j'aurai aimé écrire par moi-même mais je ne fais que le traduire. Si vous voulez lire le texte original, il s'appelle « A moment in Knockturn Alley » ( /s/2262567/ )

Je résumerai vos review à l'auteur.

Et comme c'est un OS, s'il y a des review anonymes je posterai les réponses ici (donc revenez quelques jours après).

A bientôt !


End file.
